


Псалом Давида

by ivor_seghers



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Nobody knows what androids feel.Никто не знает, что чувствуют андроиды.





	Псалом Давида

*  
Псалом 22: Псалом Давида.

1 Господь - Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться:  
2 Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим,  
3 подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.  
4 Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох - они успокаивают меня.  
5 Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена.  
6 Так, благость и милость [Твоя] да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни.

*

Шагая по серому коридору вслед за человеком в сером костюме, Джеймс Макмиллан подумал, что дизайн государственных учреждений вряд ли изменился за последний век.  
\- Андроид отказывается сообщать нам информацию, других источников у нас нет. Нам нужно ее получить. Вас мы пригласили, потому что этот андроид был заказан Вейденом как личный помощник, - сотрудник Управления говорил тихо и отрывисто.  
У Джеймса Макмиллана была очень мирная профессия. Ему нравилось представлять ее как нечто среднее между работой ювелира и педиатра. Он был одним из создателей новой модели андроида: Homo Ludens вытеснил Homo Lux из человеческого обихода.  
Шагнув в открывшуюся перед ним дверь, Джеймс от неожиданности расхохотался.  
\- Вы что, только на этом этапе сообразили, что вырвать информацию пытками не удастся?  
На возвышении, в стеклянном кубе с клубившимся в нем легким туманом, находилась голова с неаккуратно оторванной шеей и торчащими из нее трубками системы жизнеобеспечения.  
На Макмиллане скрестилось несколько неодобрительных взглядов: шутка, по мнению сотрудников Управления, была дурного вкуса.  
\- Меня нашли уже таким, - донесся из динамика глухой монотонный голос. – Моя спутница намеревалась по моим указаниям восстановить меня, но умерла от перитонита.  
\- Какой ужас! – посочувствовал Джеймс. – И вы даже не могли ей помочь!  
\- Этого следовало ожидать. Антибиотики не полностью эффективны против местной микрофлоры. Такой риск существовал. Поэтому и пилотировать корабль вручную оказалось невозможно.  
\- В чем же проблема? – обратился Джеймс к одному из людей с военной выправкой, убеленному сединами. - Андроид… Как вас зовут?  
\- Дэвид.  
\- Дэвид способен общаться. Кстати, где его тело?  
\- Тела на корабле не было.  
Макмиллан нахмурился.  
\- Нам нужна информация о том, что произошло на самой планете. Андроид не дает ее, ссылаясь на запрет хозяина. И мы не нашли возможностей отмены запрета.  
\- Никаких? – осторожно спросил Макмиллан.  
\- Наши специалисты экспериментировали с химическими соединениями, но результата не добились.  
\- Не добились, - с удовольствием повторил Джеймс. - Да, полвека назад личного андроида можно было запрограммировать так, чтобы воля хозяина была абсолютным приоритетом даже после его смерти. Homo Lux, да? – кивнул он на голову. – Помните, отчего модель была снята с производства? 

Это была интересная тема для обсуждения, но разговора никто не поддержал.  
\- В своем последнем послании Элизабет Шоу упоминает об опасности, которая грозит всему человечеству. Нам необходимо узнать о миссии «Прометея» все.  
\- И никто больше не может вам помочь? Охо-хо... Но у вас ведь, наверное, есть план В, - сочувственно сказал Макмиллан. - Ну я не знаю, не летать в ту сторону?  
\- С внедрением транспортных порталов в мире нет больше сторон. Есть атомарные характеристики.  
\- Вы ведь цените безопасность, доктор Макмиллан?  
\- «Безопасность и предсказуемость» – девиз нашей марки.  
\- Ну вот и помогите! – воскликнул специалист. - Чем ходить вокруг да около.  
\- Так я и не отказываюсь! – с такой же экспрессивностью всплеснул руками Джеймс. – Сойдемся в цене, и я помогу! Я бы хотел получить возмещение упущенной выгоды, технологию восстановления после обезвоживания при сверхнизких температурах и вот эту вот голову, в ее нынешнем виде. И конечно, возмещение расходов на выполнение задания.  
\- Подождите четверть часа в приемной, мистер Макмиллан.  
\- Я лучше схожу перекусить. А вы пока советуйтесь спокойно.  
Макмиллана нервировали ситуации, когда его планы зависели от решений других. Хозяева положения переглянулись.  
\- Я провожу, - вызвался тот сотрудник Управления, который выглядел постарше. – А то забредете еще не туда.  
\- Приятно было поговорить, Дэвид, - откланялся Джеймс на всякий случай. 

*  
\- О, автоматы! Обожаю! – обрадовался Макмиллан, спустившись в столовую. Он набросился на свободную машину и стал привычно набирать код доставки.  
\- М-м, хлорелловый биогель, - принюхался он к миске с бледно-зеленой полупрозрачной массой.  
\- А вы, значит, и едите то же, что андроиды, - отметил сопровождающий.  
\- Это легкая, питательная пища, - объяснил Джеймс, принявшись за обед. - Чуть присолить, и отлично. Выводит шлаки.

Джеймс очень тщательно ухаживает за собой. У него спокойная манера держаться, приятная, выразительная мимика и хорошо подогнанная по фигуре одежда. Отличить такого человека от андроида на глаз – сложная задача даже для специалиста. Впрочем, у специалиста есть прибор для проверки криптометки на радужке. А вот неспециалист…  
Неспециалист нервно дергает подбородком.  
В эту минуту кажется: если он сейчас дотронется до руки Джеймса, чтобы проверить, нет ли звездочек на отпечатках пальцев, и обнаружит, что она холодная, то завизжит и откроет беспорядочную пальбу.  
У сотрудников спецслужб бывают различные формы паранойи. Специфика работы. Клиенты из них получаются самые ненормальные. Впрочем, нормальных среди клиентов Макмиллана нет. 

\- Вы по первой специальности медик, мистер Макмиллан?  
\- Нейрофизиолог. Квази-жизнь зарекомендовала себя в протезировании. Андроидов можно считать протезами на уровне социума. Они играют замещающую роль – человек приобретает их вместо утраченных (или никогда не существовавших) членов семьи, - вещал Макмиллан, уплетая кашку из хлореллы. Технологии своего дела он раскрывать не любил, бдительно охраняя свою интеллектуальную собственность, а вот пофилософствовать всегда был не прочь.  
Разговаривая с заказчиком один на один, он чувствовал себя в своей стихии – и он, и его клиенты предпочитали уютную, камерную обстановку.  
\- Зачем вам голова от андроида? – задушевно спросил его человек в костюме.

В Дэвиде – единственном андроиде, уцелевшем из первой серии Homo Lux - Джеймс увидел самую суть этого названия. В этих чертах чувствовался мягкий, но безошибочный свет. Ничто не могло его пригасить – ни страшная рана, ни потускневшая оболочка плоти. Он сиял сквозь стеклянные грани куба, сквозь клубы окутывавшего его тумана.  
\- Дострою его – и пригодится на то время, когда я стану старым и немощным.  
\- Рановато вы о старости заботитесь, мистер Макмиллан.  
\- Старость - нормальный жизненный этап, - мирно ответил Джеймс.  
Сколько раз он это клиентам говорил. Уже сам поверил, а клиенты нет.  
Все владельцы андроидов без исключения чувствуют себя жертвами несправедливости. И пытаются, по мере сил, ее исправить.  
\- А вы знаете, что частные лица не имеют права владеть андроидом класса Homo Lux c 2145 года?  
\- Конечно, я знаю этот закон, я помогал его лоббировать. Знаю параметры определения типа андроида. Для того, чтобы выполнить задание, мне надо апгрейдить Дэвида до новой модели. В итоге закон будет соблюден.  
\- Допустим.  
Некоторое время они сидели в молчании. Макмиллан хлебал из мисочки суп, куратор проекта задумчиво глядел на него.  
\- С появлением андроидов справедливость на рынке материальных благ наконец восстановилась, - вскинул глаза Джеймс. - Люди признали, что высшая ценность – это человек.  
\- Интересная формулировка для того, чтобы напомнить, что андроиды – самый дорогостоящий на Земле товар.  
Макмиллан просто смотрел на него голубыми глазами идеалиста, такими же чистыми и прекрасными, как глаза его творений. Его пригожее, румяное лицо удачливого демагога улыбалось одно время с экранов в выпусках новостей. Но в последние пять лет он все более пренебрегал гласностью.  
\- Вам как специалисту не странен такой ажиотаж вокруг неодушевленных предметов?  
\- Homo Ludens нельзя назвать неодушевленными.  
\- А вот это новая точка зрения, мистер Макмиллан.  
\- Вы уверены, что хотите выслушать мои аргументы? Я учился в католической школе. Просто предупреждаю.  
Он отодвинул опустевшую миску и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Его собеседник коротко, но сердечно улыбнулся.  
\- Чем вы можете гарантировать выполнение задания?  
\- У меня есть определенные авторские методики.  
\- С вашими патентами мы ознакомились.  
\- Я не о них говорю. Последние три года я патентую только изобретения медицинского назначения. По андроидам всё здесь, - он приложил палец к виску. - Жизнь – это не свойство материи, это ее задача. Для того чтобы быть живой, любая материя – органическая, синтезированная – объединяется в один и тот же паттерн. Этот паттерн – принадлежность. Совместность. Смысл жизни андроида в том, чтобы служить хозяину. Смысл жизни человека – в том, чтобы служить человеческой общности. Создав андроидов, люди просто прирастили человечество, распространили человечность на неживое. Итак, первична не структура, а функция…  
\- Помню, помню Закон формы жизни. Открыт Максимилианом Перье в 2088 году. Применен для создания первого андроида Homo Lux в 2091. Однако же, нам пора возвращаться, - вернул Макмиллана с небес на землю сотрудник Управления.

*  
\- Вы, мистер Макмиллан, все-таки подождите пять минут, - провожатый зашел в кабинет. 

Макмиллан подождал, внимательно разглядывая растущий в кадке старый, развесистый фикус. Когда дверь открылась, он раздраженно обернулся и вошел с недовольным видом.  
\- Мы согласны на ваши условия. Договоры сейчас подготовят.  
\- Мне нужны его технические характеристики... Что вы мне показываете? – ткнул он в экран. - Это описание типовой модели. Я говорю про его личные параметры. Запись индивидуального программирования.  
\- Вейланд не внес их в общую базу данных. Тогда это было еще не обязательно.  
\- Тогда я попробую выяснить у него самого, хоть что-то. Звукозапись разрешаете? Отлично. Сообщи параметры своего тела, Дэвид.  
Дэвид говорил полчаса. Его четкая, но непонятная для неспециалиста речь состояла из цифр и анатомических названий. Но Джеймс, подписывая бумаги, косился на него с интересом.  
\- Надо же, занятно, - подытожил он. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Я не могу дышать, - с тоской сказал Дэвид.  
\- А для чего вам нужно дышать? – полюбопытствовал Джеймс.  
\- Чтобы знать, зачем я живу.  
Джеймс просиял. Однако с людьми причиной своей внезапной радости он не поделился. Только глядел на андроида, как на чудо: как он силится дотянуться до того, что находится вне его восприятия! Так бог с умилением наблюдает попытки человека познать его.

*  
Почему у самого создателя андроида до сих пор не было? Сапожник без сапог?  
Свою потребность в общении с андроидами он удовлетворял, программируя роботов для других. Он влюблялся в каждое свое создание, и с той же очевидностью каждый андроид был не его. Заказать андроида у кого-то другого? Макмиллан не любитель второсортного товара. Разве что когда-нибудь в старости, когда чутье притупится. А пока он молод и полон сил, и его талант светится в каждом новом творении, и слава его разошлась далеко.  
Его вдохновляли чужие желания, и исполнение их приносило радость, которой, казалось, было достаточно. Во всяком случае, о своих желаниях он не задумывался так, чтобы четко представить, что же ему надо. В глубине души он рассчитывал, что жизнь как-то сама подсунет ему решение этой так и не поставленной задачи. И оказался прав. 

Дэвид, растерзанный, надломленный психически, оказавшийся бесполезным Homo Lux был символом боевых сил конкурентов, потерпевших позорное поражение.  
Макмиллан был вполне способен рассуждать про психический надлом применительно к андроиду. Этим он от конкурентов и отличался. Его подход и знаменовал для Homo Ludens безоговорочную победу на международном рынке.

*  
\- I hoped to understand why I was made.

\- Сколько времени твоя голова пробыла отдельно?  
\- Семьсот двадцать восемь дней.  
Внутри каждого андроида есть точные часы, которые позволяют им всегда укладываться в заданные сроки. Дэвиду они были бесполезны, но все равно работали.  
\- Ты видел, как умирала… та женщина, с которой ты летел?  
\- Нет, только слышал. Она перестала ко мне подходить.

\- Она считала, что нужно полностью скрыть информацию о планете, с которой улетела. А какое твое мнение?  
\- Никакого. Она не была моим хозяином. А хозяин не высказывался по этому вопросу. Он никогда не говорил, что найденной информацией собирается поделиться с человечеством.  
\- Вот оно как, Дэвид.

Сотню лет назад Дэвид был создан, более двух лет жил на корабле один, пока команда находилась в стазисе. Андроиды не приспособлены для того, чтобы жить без людей. Они и созданы-то как компаньоны.  
Эксперименты для их использования с целью работы в космосе пришлось закрыть. Но во времена вылета «Прометея» они только начинались.  
Пятьдесят лет Дэвид был один. Несколько дней продолжалась миссия на Прометее, в которой он потерял голову. 

*  
Теперь Дэвид видит сквозь туман не серую стену, а далекий сад. Может быть, это 3D-симуляция, может быть, просто окно. С такого расстояния трудно судить. Пейзаж заслоняет плотная фигура. Платформа с кубом плавно опускается, и вровень с глазами Дэвида оказывается улыбающееся румяное лицо.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Макмиллан.  
Тот откидывается на спинку белого дивана.  
\- Здравствуйте. Надеюсь, переезд не принес вам особенных неудобств.  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать?  
Макмиллан пожал плечами.  
\- Поговорить.  
\- Это я пока могу.  
\- На данный момент на земле не осталось ни одного активного андроида вашего класса. Их всех убили. Вы единственный андроид, у которого все мощности мозга задействованы для формирования интеллекта. И единственный андроид без хозяина.  
\- Квази-жизнь не приравнивается к жизни, поэтому термин «убили», боюсь, неточен. Почему они были утилизированы?  
\- Информация засекречена, получить ее не удалось даже мне. Полагаю, наши знакомые в государственных службах не склонны обсуждать свои провалы. Серьезно, все эти материалы засекречены. Первоначально на андроидов действительно возлагались большие надежды. Они лучше подходили для многолетних экспедиций, они казались надежнее. Наверное, страшно было посылать корабль в беспилотный полет… Тогда мы перемещались между звездами годы, а не шныряли за полминуты туда-сюда.  
Создатели Homo Lux разрекламировали своих креатур, а потом случилась это серия необъяснимых катастроф. Государство обижается, когда теряет свой корабль только из-за того, что положилось на безотказного резервного пилота… Ваш-то «Прометей» совсем другое дело, - добавил он тактично. – Не удивлюсь, если Вейден на такой исход и рассчитывал. В конце концов, с его состоянием здоровья куда он мог девать свои капиталы? Просадить их на космический корабль – это ли не величественно. Открыть планету, назвать ее своим именем…  
\- Планеты открывают астрономы.  
\- А, окей. Я по аналогии с терра инкогнита – ступить на незнакомый континент своей ногой… если конечно он еще ходил своими ногами... О чем бишь я. Андроиды оказались не такими уж выгодными. Они совершенно не приспособлены к длительному пребыванию без человека. Примерно так же, как и сам человек. Проблема оказалась в том, что они на человека слишком похожи.  
Создавая новую, улучшенную модель андроида, мы сочли потребность андроида в человеке достоинством, а не помехой. Мы закрепили эту связь. Сделали андроида предсказуемым и безопасным спутником человека. Но только спутником. Не заместителем. Так появился Homo Ludens.

Так Макмиллан закончил свою эффектную речь. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга. Ситуация располагала к какой-нибудь вежливой реплике, но Дэвид молчал.  
\- Я перенесу тебя в мастерскую. Тебе лучше закрыть глаза, а то голова закружится.  
Перед глазами Дэвида проплыли окно, экран, дверной проем, стены. Платформа передвигалась достаточно быстро, но головокружение было его наименьшей проблемой.

*  
Никто не знает, что чувствуют андроиды.  
Специалисты по их настройке и ремонту могли бы об этом много порассказать. Сам Джеймс, бывало, интриговал девушек, заводя разговор на такие шокирующие темы.  
Про специалистов по отладке андроидов всякие байки ходили: интересные у них были профессиональные странности. Макмиллан был человеком уравновешенным. Он искренне любил свою работу и иногда задумывался, куда это его заведет. Становилось все меньше людей, общество которых он мог терпеть. С друзьями он общался по видеосвязи. В родные края выбирался все реже. Круг личного общения Макмиллан сузил до самых молодых фотомоделей. Эти юные и чистые принцессы бытия успокаивают его своим глянцевым совершенством. С ними вроде получше. Но ненамного. Случается, что спутница Макмиллана переходит в разговоре на неприятно-резкую тональность, и он вместо того, что от него ожидалось, отвечает четко и ясно: «Контроль. Коррекция голоса». Но девушки на Макмиллана не в претензии. Сенсорная чувствительность кибернейрохирурга – это не то, от чего легко отказаться, и они согласны терпеть мелкие накладки в общении ради его сверхспособностей кое в каких других областях. 

Рано или поздно все коллеги Джеймса превращаются в сторонящихся людей одиночек. Наверное, в какой-то момент к ним приходит осознание: зачем соглашаться на второсортное?

Имя Дэвида – это все, что знает Джеймс о той давно минувшей экспедиции. А) информация засекречена. Б) ему вообще-то неинтересно. Специфика его работы учит конфиденциальности. В чужие дела носа не суй, своя голова целее будет. А ведь Макмиллану принадлежат уже две головы.

*  
\- What happens if Wade will not be around to program you anymore, David?  
\- I suppose I will be free.

\- Ты убил пару-тройку человек по распоряжению хозяина, - с уверенностью предположил Джеймс. – Или по своему усмотрению – такие случаи ведь тоже бывали. А теперь тебя гложет совесть. Потому что не в том было твое предназначение. И ты мечтаешь сойти за человека, потому что он-то имеет право убивать, раскаиваться, искупать свои грехи и в конечном итоге быть спасенным. Так?  
\- Так.  
\- В главном ты и сейчас не отличаешься от человека. В этом и есть основное свойство квази-живой материи – она образует человеческое тело, только из других материалов.  
А когда будет изменена настройка, которая сейчас пускает все мощности мозга на интеллектуальные задачи, ты максимально к человеку приблизишься.  
\- Я думал, когда хозяин умрет, я стану свободен. Но мне стало просто пусто.  
\- Я знаю, как тебе помочь решить эту проблему, - вкрадчиво сказал Макмиллан.  
\- Но именно это ощущение пустоты делает меня тем, кто я есть сейчас. Это то, что приближает меня к человеку!  
\- Я с этим не согласен. К человеку тебя приближает не тоска как таковая, а твоя способность ее испытывать. Может быть, расскажешь об экспедиции добровольно, Дэвид? - Спросил Макмиллан скорее для проформы.  
\- Неразглашение информации об экспедиции соответствует воле Питера Вейланда. Я проанализировал его высказывания по данному вопросу и сделал такой вывод. Это, по его мнению, защищает интересы всего человечества. Это абсолютный приоритет.  
\- А наличие более новых средств перемещения между планетами вас не смущает? О них рассказали наши друзья из управления.  
\- Я им не доверяю, и Вейланд тоже не доверял.  
\- Очень сожалею, но тогда я буду действовать против твоей воли… Потому что могу, - заключил Макмиллан.  
По сосудам внутрь отделенной головы побежали нанороботы.  
Дэвид моргнул. Лицо его на миг исказила гримаса стыда. Он ровно ничего не мог сделать. Но он, конечно же, продолжал говорить, потому что его целью было отвлечь Макмиллана от уничтожения того, что он воспринимал как ядро своей личности.  
\- Но какое отношение ко всему этому имеет мой отдел распознавания запахов? Почему вы меняете конфигурацию здесь? Она была такой с самого начала. Здесь не содержится никакой информации.  
\- Давай помолчим. Мне сейчас все вручную надо выставить.  
Джеймс внимательно глядит на экран, озаряющий его лицо бледными отблесками. Он дышит тихо и размеренно, перемежая это спокойное дыхание более короткими, вдумчивыми вдохами.  
\- Это всего лишь фрагмент обонятельной решетки, какое это может иметь значение? - Дэвид умоляюще заломил брови. На лбу его, висках и крыльях носа выступили крупные капли охлаждающего состава: в комнате довольно жарко.  
\- Через некоторое время ты поймешь. Точнее, - исправился честный Джеймс, - вопросы отпадут сами собой… Ага, чисто.  
Он нажал несколько кнопок. Затем стащил с себя футболку и вытер ею лицо.  
\- Не случилось ли что с кондиционером?  
\- Нет. Просто в таких условиях процесс запустится быстрее.  
Джеймс пятерней убрал со лба волосы и откинулся на спинку кресла, закинув руки за голову. Подмышками рыжели влажные волосы.  
Некоторое время андроид и человек смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Я не понимаю, что вы делаете, - признал Дэвид. – Очевидно, наука шагнула вперед.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы воспроизвести результат, достигнутый в прошлом случайно, - скромно признал Джеймс, провел ладонью по шее и груди, стирая пот, и рассеянно глянул на экран. – Потерпи еще немного. Надеюсь, клаустрофобия тебя не разбирает в такой тесноте.  
\- Это не имеет смысла, - сказал Дэвид, чуть помолчав. – Случайные, хаотичные изменения там, где не хранится никакая информация.  
\- А ты знаешь всю информацию, которая у тебя хранится?  
\- Конечно, я записывал ее сам. Я знаю все, с первой секунды записи.  
\- Вот и отлично. – Джеймс встал с места и потянулся, так что его бледный, веснушчатый живот оказался на уровне глаз Дэвида. – От жары в сон клонит.  
Он вновь подцепил смятую футболку, задумчиво вытер шею, повернулся к монитору. Некоторое время он смотрел на экран, потный и встрепанный, нежно выпятив приоткрытые губы. Затем плавным, округлым движением провел по воздуху рукой, словно гладя что-то невесомое.  
\- Ну вот. Зацепилось.  
\- Я так и не понял, - сказал Дэвид. - К чему все это было.  
\- Не все на свете надо понимать. Хотя не знаю, согласился бы с этим твой прежний хозяин.  
На этот раз Дэвид не ухватился за возможность поговорить о прежнем хозяине.  
\- Завтра начну приделывать тело.

*  
Голова Дэвида установлена вертикально, над телом. Напротив шеи замерла в ожидании хирургическая аппаратура.  
Содержимое этой головы ценнее золота и алмазов.  
Информация.

Это нормально, когда к андроидам обращаются как к людям. Макмиллан не отступает от привычной ему манеры.  
\- Выглядите вы куда лучше, Дэвид!  
\- Спасибо.  
Голос его звучит тихо и невыразительно. Конечно, ведь нижние резонаторы не действуют.  
Считается, что андроиды не могут чувствовать боль. По мнению Джеймса, это чепуха: у них есть система поддержания безопасности, которая выполняет ту же функцию, что и боль у человека.  
По выражению лица Дэвида не скажешь, что ему больно – зато заметно, что он воспринимает свое положение как чертовски неловкое и даже унизительное.

Все андроиды расстраиваются, когда выходят из строя – потому что не могут нормально служить хозяину, и чувствуют себя в отрыве от своего смысла жизни.  
Но у этого-то хозяина нет. Невиданное дело, андроид без хозяина.

\- Ваше новое тело такое же, как прежнее. Сейчас мы установим… - Джеймс запинается, ему раньше не приходилось говорить о таких повреждениях, - связь с головой. Потом проверим подвижность. Завтра займемся проверкой чувствительности. Дня через три все придет в норму. 

*  
\- У твоего нового тела есть функция распознавания ощущений как приятных.  
\- Раньше у меня была только защита от повреждений.  
\- Она здесь тоже есть. Придется тебе довольствоваться этим телом.  
Если бы не я, у тебя бы и такого не было.  
\- Я никакого и не просил. Эта функция распознавания удовольствия – зачем она? – спросил Дэвид подозрительно. – Я понимаю, для чего тревога нарушения целостности. А это?  
Джеймс за словом в карман не полез.  
\- Это нужно не просто для сохранения целостности, а для развития. Твоя первоначальная модель просто обеспечивала поддержание состояния, а эта сообщает, что сделать, чтобы его улучшить. Это возможность самосовершенствования.  
\- Я изучил двести языков и знаю принципы пилотирования инопланетной техники.  
\- Я имею в виду не накопление информации, а получение и переработку эмоционального опыта. Ты станешь более похожим на человека.  
\- Чтобы стать более похожим на человека, я старался поступать и реагировать как человек.  
\- У человека есть субстрат для его реакций. Когда у тебя не было ничего похожего, ты просто шарил в потемках, путаясь в бесконечном анализе прошлого опыта твоих ролевых моделей - людей. Система распознавания приятного - протез свободы воли.  
\- Интересная метафора.  
\- Протезирование – моя вторая специальность. Твой мозг по принципу действия приблизился к человеческому. Пока ты отсутствовал на земле, человечество поняло: использовать квази-жизнь для обработки информации нерационально.  
\- Но для чего же я тогда?  
\- Ты больше не орудие, а товарищ по играм. Homo Ludens. И вопрос стоит совсем другой…  
\- Для кого? – предположил Дэвид.  
\- Эти надстройки делают твое существование здесь законным, Дэвид, - пояснил Макмиллан, не заходя на предложенную указанную андроидом зыбкую почву.  
\- Незаконность была в том, что мой мозг по возможностям обработки информации превосходит человеческий?  
\- Нет, в распределении мощностей мозга. По своим возможностям твой мозг был идентичен человеческому изначально. Просто у людей в мозгу хранится другая информация. Чтобы обрабатывать большие массивы данных и производить вычисления, у них есть компьютеры, которые можно считать выносными мозговыми протезами.  
\- Почему эти узлы размещены не в голове?  
\- Потому что такова стандартная конструкция Homo Ludens. Разницы ты не почувствуешь.  
\- Не почувствую.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что будешь чувствовать точно так же, как любой андроид новой модели. Они вмонтированы в грудную клетку.  
И Джеймс положил ему на грудь ладонь. Как у хорошего врача, его прикосновения были мягкими и не вызывали тревоги.  
\- Для более эффективного взаимодействия с окружающей средой. Это то, что преобразует разрозненные впечатления в опыт, - сказал Джеймс. – Раньше у тебя этого не было, Дэвид, хотя ты и накопил массу информации. Она хранилась в исходном виде, не переработанной. А теперь она сможет превращаться во что-то новое. В твою личность.

*  
Дэвид попытался сделать второй шаг и споткнулся – подогнулась левая нога. Джеймс привычным движением подставил плечо, он часто исправлял двигательные нарушения. Тяжело опершись на него, Дэвид ткнулся носом ему в макушку. На миг они замерли так, в неустойчивом объятии.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Джеймс.  
\- Да, уже прошло.  
\- Импульс проходит с перебоями, сейчас посмотрю, в чем дело. Давай обратно.  
Дэвид вернулся на диск-анализатор, уже не хромая.  
\- Проблема вот на этом уровне.  
Макмиллан опустился на колени и провел рукой по бедру, у косточки таза, затем, косясь на экран, потянул гибкий металлический стебель анализатора. Его движения были точны и невозмутимы, как у портного, закалывающего костюм на клиенте.  
Когда он искал место поближе к повреждению, через которое удобнее было запустить нано-роботов, его лицо было в какой-то ладони от члена, сработанного вовсе не по образцам древнегреческих статуй. Но если кто-то и заметил двусмысленность и неловкость такого положения, то не человек, а андроид.  
\- Ты чувствуешь, где?  
\- Да, – ответил Дэвид.  
На этот раз он не желал высовываться из роли андроида.  
\- Покажи.  
Их руки столкнулись на миг, и Дэвид коротким, непроизвольным движением отдернул свою. Затем он положил ладонь на бедро, рука Джеймса легла сверху, оснащенная аккуратными серебристыми проводками микрокамер, идущими от кончиков пальцев к диску на тыльной стороне и запястью.  
\- Теперь вижу. Вот, на экране, красным.  
Дэвид повернул голову и вгляделся в узкий вертикальный экран, высящийся сбоку от него на краю диска.  
\- Сейчас все будет в порядке.  
\- Это не связано с... – начал Дэвид, поднес руку к шее.  
\- Нет, это брак тела, - успокоил его Джеймс. – Так бывает. Как мелкий врожденный дефект.  
\- Тело было готово всего за три дня? – недоверчиво нахмурился Дэвид.  
\- Процесс вообще-то недолгий. Больше времени занимают проверки... как раз ими мы сейчас и занимаемся. Отлаживать-то можно только все тело полностью... вместе с головой.  
\- В прошлый раз я не видел этого, - Дэвид кивнул на экране.  
\- Значит, тебя отлаживали, пока ты был в стазисе, - кивнул Джеймс, следя за экраном. Затем, повернув голову, с любопытством взглянул на него. – Что ты первое увидел, Дэвид?  
Они стояли здесь, на тесном диске, почти вплотную.  
\- Питера Вейланда.  
«Моего хозяина» он не сказал.  
\- Мы пробыли наедине семь дней. Он сравнивал это время с семью днями творения.  
\- «Мы пахали», - сказал Джеймс. В голосе его было столько яда, что хватило бы на гремучую змею. Питер Вейланд не был клиентом, и Макмиллан не склонен был относиться к нему с пониманием и снисходительностью.

*  
Первые андроиды создавались не слишком высокими, и скоре субтильными, чем массивными – чтобы человек рядом с ними чувствовал не угрозу, а безопасность.  
У Джеймса андроид не вызывал ощущения безопасности. Он вызывал тревогу. Он был слишком тонкий, хрупкий, вдруг переломится в своей нечеловеческой талии. Когда он делает шаг вперед, Джеймс остерегающе протягивает к нему руку. Выступающие кости. Длинная шея, натянутые жилы. Тонкая, белая кожа, просвечивающее хитросплетение сосудов – чистое искусство.  
Может быть, вызывая тревогу за свое творение, вызывая у людей желание защищать его, а не разрушать, создатель этого облика косвенным образом старался сохранить его. Что же, можно считать, что это ему удалось. Осознавая все это, Джеймс проверял нервные пути Дэвида с особенной тщательностью – казалось, любое внутреннее повреждение способно его подкосить. 

\- Раньше у тебя оставались шрамы? – спросил он.  
\- У меня не было крупных повреждений. До сих пор.

В Дэвиде было что-то беспокоящее. Что-то всегда беспокоящее. Как промышленные руины с железными прутами и осколками фаянса, как индустриальная музыка прошлого безысходного столетия. А Джеймс любил спокойствие и гармонию. Он ставил, как обычно, Моцарта, и пятнадцатая симфония вдруг прорастала железными шипами ему в душу. Он смотрел в окно на холодный дождь.  
Однако, это беспокойство не ощущалось как нечто чужеродное. Оно всегда было в нем. Оно всегда - Макмиллан это знал – было в любом смертном человеке. Это от него он старался защитить и оберечь – правильными словами, правильным тоном, этой атмосферой душевного спокойствия, которую он распространял вокруг, и в которую, как в теплый кашемировый кардиган, хотел бы окутать весь мир. Он берег от подступающего железного холода тех, кого мог - своих клиентов, своего деда и бабушку, не в последнюю очередь себя. Теперь и Дэвида, хотя эта задача и представлялась непосильной. Словно он уже упал с высоты на ржавые острия бытия человеческого. 

И снова это сладкое томление. Это безнадежное и безопасное ожидание, когда Дэвид до него дотронется, и понимание, что без прямого приказа - никогда, ему совершенно незачем это делать. 

*  
Дэвид придвинулся сбоку к нему вплотную и положил руку ему на предплечье. Джеймс вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Все нормально, - поторопился сказать он, накрывая его руку своей. - Просто у тебя рука холодная. Ты можешь перенастроить термостат.  
Дэвид уткнулся носом ему в затылок и вздохнул.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем я это делаю.  
\- Все в порядке.  
\- Это действие системы симуляции эмоций?  
\- Да.  
\- Ее работа может войти в противоречие с вашими потребностями, мистер Макмиллан.  
\- Зови меня Джеймс.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ни об одном случае действий против желания хозяина для Homo Ludens не сообщалось. 

*  
Когда бабушка и дедушка выходили на связь, они разговаривали с внуком вместе. Джеймс замечал, что они уже давно воспринимают себя как единое в двух лицах существо, и охотно пользуются местоимением «мы». Обычно Джеймс даже не запоминал, кто из них что сказал.  
\- Иногда мы думаем, может быть мы зря отдали тебя в католическую школу.  
\- Мне там было хорошо. Я вам благодарен. Я правда многому там научился.  
\- Ты слишком многому там научился… Понимаешь, Джейми, теперь у твоих друзей, которые нас ужасали… - Это Бак, вообще-то, нас ужасал, - уточнила бабушка. – У них есть семья. Они не одни. А ты сидишь там в пустом доме, - дед кивнул на экран, который он-то не видел, но бабушка очевидно описала ему обстановку. – И там даже некому помочь, если тебе станет плохо, - закончила бабушка.  
\- Во-первых, «умный дом» помогает даже эффективнее, чем человек. Во-вторых, с чего мне станет плохо? Я совершенно здоров. И пожалуйста, перестаньте переживать по поводу католической школы. Я там впервые узнал, что такое друзья. С преподобным отцом Клементом до сих пор поддерживаю контакт.  
\- Мы ведь не знаем, что с тобой там творится, вот и волнуемся. Может, у тебя опять началось, как в университете. А мы даже не в курсе.  
\- Нет, я не принимаю душ десять раз в день, - ответил Джеймс. – А даже если бы и так, у меня теперь есть ионный душ, на него много времени не надо… Чего бы вы от меня хотели? – терпеливо спросил Джеймс.  
\- Просто чтобы ты был не один… В последний раз мы тебя видели с другим живым существом пять лет назад… И это был Бак Форман.  
\- Я до сих пор общаюсь со стариной Баком, регулярно получаю от его компании роялти, поверьте, здесь нечему волноваться, я вышел из совета директоров по собственному решению…  
\- Ты слишком привык заговаривать зубы, Джеймс, - заключил дед. – Это, в конце концов, раздражает. - И потянулся к кнопке отключения связи.  
Обычно дед с бабушкой не прощались первыми, это Джеймс после часовой беседы извинялся и отговаривался делами.  
Макмиллан устало потер лоб, глядя на белевший на экране дедовский дом.

*  
\- Вы были счастливы в католической школе? – спросил Дэвид.  
\- Да. Там было ощущение, что находишься рядом с Богом. Такой уж распорядок – стоит только выполнять его, и Бог тебя не оставит. Но вообще-то, я и теперь это ощущение стараюсь поддерживать.  
\- Молитесь?  
\- «Я вижу бога в лице и форме своих пациентов», - процитировал Джеймс. – Это сказал Эндрю Тейлор Стилл – врач, который в середине девятнадцатого 20 века положил начало биодинамическому направлению в мануальной терапии.  
Форма как нечто, позволяющее поддерживать контакт с силами жизни во вселенной. Стилл первым увидел в ней что-то вроде антенны или радара для контакта с высшими силами. Эти принципы легли в основу квази-жизни. Именно по ним были созданы андроиды.  
\- Первоначально это направление использовалось, чтобы лечить людей?  
\- Оно и сейчас используется. Только не дает предсказуемых результатов.  
\- Значит, здесь оно не оправдало надежд?  
\- Скорее оправдало, просто с людьми всегда так. Все непредсказуемо, потому что мы все под богом ходим. Вот это меня и печалило. Потому я и выбрал другую специализацию.

Дэвиду хотелось чувствовать теплую, уверенную руку хозяина. Ему хотелось безопасности. Но эта безопасность, понимал он, иллюзорна.

*  
\- Дать человеку спокойствие. Вера в какой либо ее форме. Религия, любое искреннее поклонение. Только так отдельный разум может влиться в общую гармонию вселенной. «Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной», - сказано в 22 псалме Давида. Только посмотри, какое совпадение.  
\- Я не могу обрести веру – я не человек.  
\- Как раз тебе, Дэвид, проще. У тебя она была с самого начала. Она дана тебе в ощущениях, более простых и непреложных, чем те, в которых она приходит к человеку. 

*  
\- На сегодня все, Дэвид, мне надо отдохнуть.  
\- Что мне делать? – Голос Дэвида звучал глухо: органы речи Джеймс настроил пока только в первом приближении.  
\- Полежи. Приведи мысли в порядок.

Джеймсу нравится ночевать на работе. Как говорится в технических обоснованиях Homo Ludens, «всякий человек нуждается в безопасном и предсказуемом общении».  
Присутствие андроидов его успокаивает. К тому же, они не обращают внимания на время, и работу можно продолжить в любой момент, когда почувствуешь себя отдохнувшим, или когда в голову придет новая идея. В данном случае скорее первое: работа мелкая и кропотливая.

Джеймс вышел в ванную, принял душ, переоделся в спортивный костюм, достал из стенного шкафа подушку, с удовлетворенным вздохом улегся на диван и накрылся пушистым синим пледиком.  
Потребности у него были самые скромные.

*  
Андроидов можно использовать для хранения информации, хотя это все равно что колоть орехи микроскопом, думал Джеймс, засыпая. Зачем-то ведь эта загадочная участница экспедиции захватила с собой его голову, отделив ее от тела... Хоть выглядело это как вандализм, он вынужден был признать, что она приняла правильное решение. Только так и можно было андроида спасти.

Макмиллан жил совершенно один. Пыль в доме убирали роботы, которые на ней же и работали. Еду синтезировал автомат (Джеймс мог позволить себе натуральные блюда, но обладал простыми вкусами). Единственными людьми, которые навещали его дом, были клиенты.  
Тишина, стоявшая в этом доме, была глубже, чем на космическом корабле, на котором Дэвид провел полжизни. Не ощущалась вибрация моторов. Домашняя техника работала неслышно. За толстыми стеклами купалась в дожде густая зелень. По небу бесшумно проплывали мелкие летательные аппараты.

Джеймс проснулся рано. Прогулялся по саду, позавтракал, затем заглянул к Дэвиду.  
С современными андроидами можно душевно поболтать. Но Дэвид, похоже, парень старой закалки.  
\- Как провели ночь?  
\- Отлично, спасибо.  
\- Но может быть, что-нибудь здесь непривычно. Или чего-то не хватает?  
\- Доступа к просмотру видеозаписей на большом экране.  
\- Видеозаписей? – поднял бровь Джеймс.  
\- Кинофильмов.  
\- Да, его я отключил, - признал Джеймс. – Не люблю лишнего шума. Меня отвлекает голосовая информация.  
Дэвид взглянул на него с легким удивлением.  
\- Я тоже первое время не любил. Но потом привык. Есть информация, которую нельзя получить иначе.  
\- Это ты мимику имеешь в виду?  
\- И интонации.  
\- Гениальная все-таки у тебя система самообучения. Уже полвека назад работала!  
\- И еще…  
\- Что?  
\- Что-нибудь прикрыться.  
\- Тебе холодно?  
\- Нет, - недоуменно ответил Дэвид.  
\- Тогда я позабочусь об этом позднее.. На данном этапе работы это будет только мешать. 

Джеймсу раньше не попадались андроиды, которым была свойственна стыдливость. А почему собственно? Задумался он. Такие чувства их психике вполне под силу. Дело в том, что не всем чувствам их принято учить – ревнивые андроиды уж точно нонсенс. В случае Дэвида нестандартные черты характера, - возможно, побочный результат его самообучения? А может быть...

Робот-невротик. Впрочем, отец Прометея Питер Вейланд, когда воспитывал его, знал, что делал. Самые заботливые дети получаются из невротиков. Впрочем, верна и обратная крайность – они же родителей подспудно ненавидят. 

Шея окружена металлическими стебельками находящихся наготове инструментов. На экране отображается уровень реакции проводящих путей.

Макмиллан, разумеется, использовал обычное современное оборудование, но над некоторыми аспектами любил работать по старинке.  
Джеймс достал из шкафа макет человеческой фигуры, расчерченной на зоны, два отдельных макета рук, взял два маркера, голубой и розовый, и приготовился к долгой кропотливой работе.  
\- Я буду проверять чувствительность кожи и распознавание силы давления. Правая рука.

Правая рука, подушечки пальцев, старомодно помеченные логотипом Вейдена. Фаланги, костяшки, ладони, основание ладони. Левая рука. 

Количество внимания, которое Макмиллан уделял каждой зоне, было пропорционально ее нормальной иннервации у человека. 

\- Поздравляю, все срослось. Без сучка без задоринки. Как ты сам считаешь, чувствительность у тебя такая же, как раньше?  
\- Мне трудно сравнивать. При моем изготовлении технология была другая.  
\- Да, тогда все стремились автоматизировать. А теперь настраиваем вручную. Я сделаю перерыв, отойду ненадолго.  
Эрекция мешала работать. Джеймс не придал инциденту значения: это был не первый раз, когда он во время работы отходил подрочить. 

Однако он всерьез терялся в догадках: почему создатель Прометея в то время выбрал для своего робота такую внешность. Такая изысканность, такие возможности выразительности явно избыточны для утилитарных целей, которым Дэвид должен был служить. Чтобы радовать угасающее зрение? Чтобы распознавать выражения лица, даже когда восприятие притупится? Или – это тоже вероятно – Вейланд просто нашел самого лучшего дизайнера внешности, осыпал его золотом и сказал «превзойди себя»?..

*  
Каким был Дэвид в тот день, когда впервые открыл глаза. Чем объясняются сейчас морщины на лбу, запавшие щеки – тем, что владельцу, глубокому старику, было неприятно видеть рядом с собой образец вечной молодости? Или плохим состоянием соединительных тканей после высыхания и заморозки?

Сделав свои первые несколько шагов, Дэвид заглянул в зеркало.

Джеймс следил за его выражением лица. Еще один секрет андроидов: для них самих их внешность так же важна, как для их хозяев. Кто-то считает, что андроиды настолько стремятся соблюдать волю человека. Джеймс полагает, что для андроида его собственный вид – некая константа в быстро меняющемся человеческом мире.  
Лицо Дэвида дрогнуло. Он не сразу узнал себя.  
Стало быть, изначально он был не совсем таким. Единственный из всех андроидов, он постарел. 

\- На сто процентов внешность восстановить не удалось, - сказал Джеймс. – Остались кое-какие последствия заморозки и обезвоживания. Если это будет тебе мешать, я могу заказать восстановление мягких тканей.  
\- Я понимаю, было бы неправильно возвращаться к той внешности, что была до экспедиции. После всего, что там случилось. 

Дэвид не хотел знать, что там случилось. Очень кстати, соблюдение секретности было одним из его обязательств по договору. Получать и обрабатывать информацию о миссии – не его работа. 

*  
\- ...Это была плохая идея, - заметил Джеймс. – Роботы не созданы для того, чтобы принимать ответственное решение. Назначение у них не такое. Им плохо от этого.  
\- Им и не должно быть хорошо, - сказал Дэвид.  
\- Всем должно быть хорошо, - пожал плечами Макмиллан.

Когда Дэвида создавали, он стоил, как годовой оборонный бюджет Швейцарии. Сейчас он бесценен. Его нельзя ни продать, ни подарить. Им можно только владеть.

Очень богатые люди предпочитают жить в своем воображаемом мире, который они воссоздают в реальности, на основе своих идеалов и всего, в чем эти идеалы отражаются – любимых фильмов, любимых книг. Исходя из этого, бывший питомец Вейдена, Дэвид должен быть чертовски старомодным парнем. 

*  
У Джеймса внешность не идеальная. Ростом он маловат. Пожалуй, есть лишний жирок.  
Теперь, когда андроиды вошли в обиход человечества, всем известно, что идеальными они бывают редко.  
Мало кому из заказчиков нужен Аполлон.  
Они ведь люди пожилые, одинокие. Чаще встречаются такие заказы как «моя жена, какой она была в двадцать семь». И тут уж нужна внимательная индивидуальная нейрокоррекция андроида. Нужно прислушиваться к пожеланиям заказчика, который тоскливо смотрит на эту высокоорганизованную форму квази-жизни и не может понять, почему на вид вроде совсем похожа, а не то. И андроид смотрит тоскливо, потому что не понимает, что от него требуется. И в конце концов выясняется, что у покойной супруги было плоскостопие, и поэтому она ходила вперевалочку. А еще у нее была манера ерошить волосы на затылке, которая при ее жизни бесила мужа-миллионера.  
Час-другой перепрограммирования - и вот вдовец заключает в объятья свою вновь обретенную Минни. А через месяц опять записывается к Макмиллану, потому что она все-таки какая-то не такая. Но денег у него хватает на то, чтобы позволить себе услуги самого качественного и добросовестного специалиста. И хозяин приходит к нему, чтобы получить еще чуть-чуть ускользающего счастья.  
У андроида времени много. У Макмиллана тоже – если он чему и научился у андроидов, так это терпению. И в жизни хозяина появляется чуть больше счастливых минут. 

Да, Джеймсу Макмиллану часто приходится работать с людьми, которые давно уже не дружат с головой и к тому же привыкли, чтобы все их указания выполняли беспрекословно. Очень старыми и очень богатыми.  
Поэтому у него мягкая, успокаивающая манера.

*  
\- Как вам ваше тело?  
Лицо андроида сохранило нейтральное выражение. Он помнил свое прежнее тело.  
\- Оно достаточно похоже на прежнее. Но мне в нем не все ясно. Что такое вот здесь? – андроид дотронулся до того места, где у человека солнечное сплетение.  
\- Более мощный термостат.  
\- Здесь? – он поднес руку к середине груди.  
\- Узлы симуляции эмоций.  
\- Они ощущаются как лишние.  
\- Это оттого, что они еще не включились как следует. Нужно некоторое время, чтобы они интегрировались в систему. А как насчет внешней формы? Правильно ли просчитаны переходные участки? Вы ведь назвали только основные параметры. Другие я вывел в соответствии с общим анатомическим типом. И как?  
\- Я приспособлюсь.  
Джеймс улыбнулся, чуть печально.  
\- Надеюсь на это.

Дэвид уткнулся носом Джеймсу в волосы.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю, - сказал он.  
Он все же отстранился и заглянул Макмиллану прямо в глаза своими светлыми глазами, придержав его пальцами за локоть.  
Во взгляде его светился жадный интерес – единственная эмоция, подумал Джеймс, которую можно считать неподдельной.  
\- Правда? Я думал, ты уже понял.

*  
Из динамиков раздался задумчивый голос французского певца. Дэвид навострил уши.  
\- Это 1957 год, - объяснил Джеймс. – Послушай, какой тембр. Звукозапись тогда, конечно, была лучше развита, чем видео. Несмотря на шумы, самое основное угадывается.  
\- Ив Монтан – певец, живший в девятьсот пятидесятые?  
\- Понятия не имею, кто это был. Я просто поставил поиск по характеристиками голоса.  
\- Почему именно эти?  
\- Такой голос успокаивает, о чем бы он ни пел… Вот посмотри, насколько он плотный. Включу для сравнения другого певца. Время то же, язык тот же... Вот, теперь чувствуешь разницу? Высота примерно та же, а послушай обертона. Тот голос плотный, а этот пустой. Даже полупрозрачный, как тюль. Расползается, как туман.  
Очевидно, осознав, что он слишком увлекся, Джеймс посмотрел на вежливо слушающего андроида с некоторым смущением.  
\- Если тебе интересно, можно включить перевод, - предложил он.  
\- Спасибо, не надо.  
\- Ах да, конечно! Я и забыл. – Джеймс вскинул руки извиняющимся жестом. – Все европейские языки. Похоже, я не знаю, как общаться с личным андроидом.  
\- Но ваши клиенты знают.  
\- Мои клиенты ведут менее активный образ жизни. Могут посвятить общению все свое внимание. Возможно, это умение приходит само собой, лет в девяносто. Или сто десять.  
Закольцованная песня зазвучала снова. Дэвид открыл рот, чтобы подпеть.  
\- Не надо! – воскликнул Джеймс. – Я не могу слышать иностранные языки. Я смеюсь.  
\- Но сейчас вы не смеетесь, - Дэвид кивнул на динамик.  
\- Потому что поет носитель языка. А когда человек говорит на языке, для него иностранном, со мной просто истерика делается.  
Дэвид посмотрел на него внимательно.  
\- Истерика?  
\- В школе говорили, этот такое расстройство внимания у меня. Тогда я так ни одного языка и не выучил, а теперь все равно все пользуются лингвоимплантацией.

*  
\- Мне хотелось бы посмотреть ваши сны, - с нескрываемым вожделением проговорил Дэвид.  
\- Придется тебе обойтись без этого, - кротко ответил Макмиллан. - Оборудование для интерпретации деятельности мозга в RЕМ-фазе мне в моей работе без надобности. Так что я его не завел.

Макмиллан спал на своем кожаном диване, на спине.  
Дэвид прислушивался к Джеймсу, склонившись над ним. Сердце у спящего стучало так, что было хорошо слышно. Совсем как у загадочного гуманоида, который мог бы стать убийцей, если бы Дэвид был человеком. (Его действий в отношении других членов экипажа Дэвид не заметил – когда твоя голова валяется на каменном полу, обзор ограничен). Звук ощущался таким же, как из-под крышки саркофага – биение более слабого сердца в оболочке непрочной плоти. Однако же, Джеймс казался столь же загадочным, как и тот гуманоид. И у него тоже было то, чего отчаянно искал прежний хозяин – Питер Вейланд – то ли бессмертие, то ли что-то, что избавляет от страха смерти.  
Хотелось разъять его и посмотреть, что это. Но к сожалению, это не имело четкой локализации – не как узлы симуляции эмоций, находящиеся в грудной клетке. Так что подобное действие не имело бы смысла – как не имели смысла попытки препарировать «Инженеров». Тем более, что двигала Дэвидом не насущная необходимость, а только интерес.

Вдруг Джеймсон открыл глаза. Склонившийся над ним андроид не шевельнулся.  
\- Ты следил за моими снами.  
\- Только за тем, как вы спите.  
\- Тогда ладно.  
\- У вас была фаза быстрого сна.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Извините, что разбудил.  
\- Раз ты ничего не видел, все в порядке.  
\- У вас ускорилось дыхание.  
\- Ты меня дразнишь.  
\- Есть немного.  
Они говорили тихо – Дэвид на коленях перед диваном.  
И снова Джеймса охватила эта чистая теплота, эта бесконечная восхитительная тоска. Они не коснулись друг друга.

*  
\- Мои родители были физиками и погибли, когда мне было восемь лет, при эксперименте. Они участвовали в разработке порталов.  
\- Наверное, это был большой удар для вас.  
\- Не знаю, не помню. После их смерти меня воспитывали дед и бабушка. Они-то, к счастью, живы.

*  
Дэвиду обычно интересно поразмыслить о психологических последствиях детских впечатлений. Джеймс уже упоминал в разговоре с ним, что учился в католической школе.  
Для связи Джеймс сначала включил стену, как при разговоре с бабушкой и дедом (при котором Дэвид не присутствовал). Но вместо изображения появились только пятна увеличенных по размеру пикселей.  
\- Сейчас переключусь на планшет, - сказал он. – Подождите секунду, святой отец. Так видно?  
Заглядывая в экран с противоположной стороны комнаты, Дэвид разглядел тонкое аскетическое лицо, темное облачение священника.  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, Джейми? Ты обычно нечасто звонишь.  
\- Я знаю, что у вас дел полно, отче, и стараюсь не отнимать у вас время.  
\- Для тебя у меня всегда время найдется.  
\- Я звоню, просто чтобы оживить воспоминания. Правда, хорошо было тогда, в школе?  
\- Да. Я помню.  
\- Помните, какие мы были друзья... То были самые счастливые годы моей жизни!  
\- Ты с тех пор почти не изменился.  
\- И вы тоже.  
\- Меня хранит вера.  
\- Я часто вспоминал о тех днях с тоской... даже с отчаянием. Я не думал, что снова обрету когда-нибудь что-то подобное в своей жизни. Вот почему я так долго не звонил.  
\- Я понимаю. А теперь?  
\- Теперь, отец, я, кажется, понимаю, что вы тогда чувствуете. И все равно мои воспоминания все такие же счастливые.  
\- Я рад. Если так, не забывай молиться. И пусть твои действия будут чисты. Вот и весь секрет... Секрет того счастья.  
\- Счастье было в воздухе, как солнечные лучи, что косо падали в нашу часовню, - говорил Джеймс, глядя в экран коммуникатора. - Сейчас я понимаю, что это просто дымка пыли поднималась от старого дерева, от старых книг. Лучи сияли, отражаясь от мельчайших, повисших в воздухе загрязнений. Но только так они были нам видны.  
\- Это удивительно емкая метафора, - сказал благообразный пожилой человек во францисканском, определил Дэвид, приглядевшись, монашеском облачении.  
\- …В своих действия и внимании храни чистоту. Помни, что ты с Богом наедине, Джейми. Он тебя не оставит, но ты сам не должен от него отворачиваться… Если ты почувствовал хоть один раз его любовь, то этого хватает, чтобы осветить твою жизнь.  
\- Спасибо, отче.  
\- Я сказал тебе то, что познал на себе, Джейми. Бог с тобой.  
Он поднял руку в знак благословения. Экран погас.  
\- Это ваш духовный наставник?  
\- Можно и так сказать, да. Отец Клемент был моим учителем в пансионе. Наши отношения ничуть не изменились. Вот что я называю постоянство и предсказуемость. Естественно, чтобы продавать это людям, надо знать, что это такое.  
\- И вы уверены, что Бог вас не оставит?  
\- Стоит только выполнять простые правила. 

*  
\- Судя по общедоступной информации, Вейланд снарядил экспедицию, чтобы найти инопланетян, которые были основоположниками цивилизации человека.  
\- Не совсем так – они были его создателями.  
\- Как бы там ни было. С точки зрения традиционного психоанализа, поступок Вейланда целиком и полностью инфантилен, - ораторствовал Джеймс. – Это обращение к родителям, чтобы они решили его проблемы. Это глубокая регрессия и поиск благополучия в материнском лоне. Есть ли там благополучие? – Джеймса передернуло. – Я так не думаю. 

*  
\- Но тебе ведь еще не требуется пища, - удивился Джеймс, когда андроид тоже сел за стол. – Ты пока не израсходовал столько энергии, чтобы пополнять ее запасы.  
\- Это правда, - признал Дэвид.  
\- Да нет, поесть ты, конечно, можешь. Собственно говоря, некоторые хозяева предпочитают, чтобы их андроиды ели вместе с ними. Больше хлопот с техобслуживанием, вот и все. Я удивился только потому, что это никогда не было инициативой самих андроидов. Почему ты?..  
\- Мне надо было чем-то занимать себя на космическом корабле. Два года - срок немалый.  
Джеймс взглянул на него жалостливо.  
\- И ты экспериментировал со вкусовыми ощущениями?  
\- Немного. С моей стороны это была бы халатность – создавать дополнительную нагрузку на свою систему. Но запахи мне нравились.  
Джеймс, привычно набиравший код на автомате синтеза, хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- А я-то заказал себе то же, что и обычно. Дома я ем биоконцентрат, легко и питательно... Но почти не пахнет!  
Он помешал зеленоватый гель и плотоядно облизнулся. Затем вскинул голову.  
\- Так... Что пахнет? Только не говори, что рыба.  
Дэвид вообще ничего не говорил - он уже привык к монологам Макмиллана.  
\- Или грибы, это тоже исключено... Так, но ведь должно быть что-то. Кофе я не пью, он плохо влияет на мелкую моторику. Какао?.. Шоколад. Шоколадный торт, вот. Ну и от чая, может, не будет вреда. С бергамотом. И вот коньяк, он тоже пахнет, я читал.  
Но это все потом, а вот сейчас... – он ласково покосился на свою хлорелловую кашку. – Соленые огурчики и зелень. Вот так.  
Он открыл дверцу, достал свой заказ и подал знак сидящему за столом Дэвиду приступать к трапезе.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь? – кивнул он на зелень.  
\- Нет, спасибо. На вкус еда разочаровывает.  
Джеймс понимающе кивнул.  
\- Вечно слишком сладкая, или слишком липкая, или не той текстуры. Я думал, аппараты синтеза решат проблему, так нет же...  
Джеймс захрустел огурчиком.  
\- А ничего себе. Но ты не оценишь – вам нужно меньше соли, чем людям.  
Дэвид просто смотрел. Он почувствовал, что ему этого хватает.

*  
Благодаря своему старомодному образованию, Джеймс Макмиллан весьма понаторел в риторике. В то же время он знал, что точная формулировка – отнюдь не гарантия выполнения распоряжений андроидом класса Homo Lux. Благодаря своим интеллектуальным возможностям в сочетании с полным отсутствием совести, они в плане казуистики любого средневекового богослова могли за пояс заткнуть. За доли секунды они успевали перебрать в уме 286 интерпретаций одного указания, и с филигранной точностью выбрать именно тот вариант, выполнить который было все равно что выхватить карту из основания карточного домика. И с любопытством смотрели, что из этого получается. Исследовательский дух в этих андроидах был крайне силен и плохо сдерживался. Когда Джеймс хотел посмотреть что-то действительно страшное, он ставил протоколы допроса Homo Lux, оставшиеся после трех межпланетных экспедиций. Еще трое погибли, пятеро пропали без вести, что тоже, если подумать, сулило интересные перспективы.

*  
Жизнь – это чудо. Это то, что невозможно и тем не менее существует. Недоумевая и преисполняясь благодарности, Джеймс чувствовал себя как никогда живым.

*  
Джеймс разговаривает с другом молодости. Конечно, всего-навсего по видеосвязи.

\- Не понимаю, чего ты на них зациклился. Андроиды всего лишь курьез, что человечество встретило на своем пути к бессмертию. Ты должен заниматься микробиологией, а не терять время на подсобную техническую работу. Как слить искусственную жизнь с настоящей? Вот какая проблема стоит перед человечеством... Закрой рот и слушай, Джеймс. Меня твое католическое красноречие все равно не прошибет.  
Человечеству нужны новые силы, чтобы противостоять опасностям, которые посыплются на него из порталов. И эти силы - не андроиды, а скрытые возможности самого человека.  
\- Я ремонтировал андроида, который не смог противостоять опасностям, - осторожно ответил Джеймс.  
\- Я в курсе. Мы решили выключить из системы навигации весь тот сектор пока, чтоб не париться. Но это сколько мощностей...  
\- Не надо про сектора, Бак, у меня нет такого допуска по секретности.  
\- Ну да конечно, головой-то в песок! Так конечно удобнее! Золотой же мозг у тебя, а на что ты его тратишь. Ты, блин, Джейми, живешь так, как будто ты уже бессмертный. Совсем в свои куклы заигрался. У тебя есть обязанности перед человечеством, Джеймс Макмиллан!

Бак Форман, ранее просто глава корпорации Homo Ludens, поднялся – как он сам любил говорить в своих речах о предназначении человека – на эволюционно новую ступень. Бак недавно вошел в общеземное правительство, сформированное путем референдума. Свои новые обязанности он воспринимал всерьез.  
Это был крепко сложенный, с топорными чертами лица высоченный здоровяк, типичный американец-redneck. Он еще в МИТе взял на себя добровольную обязанность опекать Джеймса. Если не считать бабушки с дедушкой, Бак и Дональд были для Джеймса единственным имеющимся у него вариантом семьи.

\- Ну и что прикажешь делать, - лениво спросил Джеймс., - Тоже в правительство баллотироваться?  
\- Нет! Сейчас Земле демагоги не нужны. То есть нужны, но короче, чтобы молчали и дело делали. Свое. Ну ты понял… Ты заметил, что я сказал «Земля»? А этот термин уже устарел. На Земле хорошо если треть человечества живет. Есть для тебя дело, Джеймс, которое тебя заинтересует. Пора повысить человеку его запас прочности.  
\- Я даже не знаю, дружище. У меня много работы.  
Это он зря сказал. Форман аж подскочил.  
\- Работы? Да ты, Джеймс, целыми днями фигней маешься! Индивидуальная настройка андроидов! Для этого вообще мозгов не надо, с настройкой автоматика справляется. Ты с таким же успехом мог бы целыми днями дрочить, и то пользы больше было бы. Краснеешь? Правильно!..  
\- И что вы так любите при мне ругаться? - сказал Джеймс. - Ничего не изменилось с первого курса. Детский сад.  
\- Ты сам детский сад! Твой разум нужен человечеству, а ты самоустраняешься. Корчишь из себя неуловимого Джо. Как бы человечество отдельно, ты отдельно. Если бы у тебя были дети, как у нормального человека, ты бы так себя не вел.  
\- Такого мне даже бабушка не говорит.  
\- Вооот, - сказал Бак. – Для того и нужны друзья.

\- На все воля божья, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Вот видишь, Джейми. Сам же чувствуешь, что я дело говорю. Я тебе пошлю материалы по проекту, обрати внимание, где у нас возникли вопросы. И заходи наконец в гости, сумасшедший ты отшельник!  
Джеймс поморщился.  
\- Нет. У тебя дети, собаки, у меня аллергия.  
\- На детей или на собак?  
\- Хрен редьки не слаще.  
\- Помнишь, как Дональд говорил, появятся у нас семьи, и разбежимся. И вот семьи у нас с ним, а откололся почему-то ты. Не по-товарищески.  
\- Значит и так бывает.  
\- Джеймс! Ты геккон.  
\- Ты Годзилла, Бак, - ритуально ответил Макмиллан.  
Бак в ответ запустил на экране ролик с мелкой ящерицей, которая бежала на задних лапках по воде аки посуху, с пририсованным крестом в передних лапках, и принялся угорать. Вот бежит на обоих из экрана одинаковая ящеричка, и Джеймс слышит смех Бака. Как в добрые старые времена.

Такие консерваторы, как Джеймс Макмиллан, относились к новому правительству Земли с осторожностью. Прижившееся название «Силы Самоуправления» казалось Джеймсу нелепым. Возникал вопрос о том, кто раньше управлял человечеством – марсианские захватчики? Хотя, если взглянуть на века земной истории, это казалось вполне возможным.  
Но сейчас-то, в царстве победившей ресурсно-ориентированной экономики, что могло пойти не так? 

*

\- Я с ним еще институт заканчивал, - кивнул Джеймс на экран, который теперь, когда Бак отключился, показывал умиротворяющий пейзаж: зелень, домик, газон, вдалеке пологие американские горы.  
\- Мы в МИТ были, как три мушкетера. Я, Бак и еще Дональд. Дональд вообще примечательная личность. Во-первых, ну как живое существо могут звать Дональд, если это не утенок? А вот поди ж ты – Дональд Чан. Во-вторых, он такой, квадратно-разлинованный. Всегда знает все правила, ориентируется на них в любой ситуации. «Сними Джеймса со шкафа, Бак. Человек должен сидеть на стуле.» Он по этой самой причине, из-за правил, был фанат старых андроидов. Тебе бы, наверное, понравился. Это, кстати, была его идея, андроидов усовершенствовать. И плевать, что взялся он за это не с той стороны – без Дональда Homo Ludens не был бы создан...  
\- Вас расстроил этот разговор? – спросил Дэвид.  
\- Да нет, все в порядке, пока Бак не орет мне в ухо и не сажает меня на шкаф. У него рост шесть футов три дюйма, знаешь ли… Просто меня слабо интересует тема, которой они сейчас увлеклись. Как-то я не вижу необходимости придавать человеку дополнительную прочность. Не настолько это нужно, чтобы оправдать риск. Наше оружие защищает нас достаточно хорошо…  
\- Но что, если вы не успеете его включить?  
\- Я полагаю, ты видел на своем веку немало ужасов, Дэвид, - сказал Макмиллан с глубоким состраданием. Он так и не узнал, каким образом Дэвид расстался с головой, но любое нападение на робота, который не имеет права защищаться, ему претило. - Портативный дезинтегратор крепится у большого пальца, задействуется одним движением указательного, - он показал, - и переводит в подпространство объекты размером с дом. Что может пойти не так? Однако же, Дэвид, ты сейчас совершенно оправданно поднял тему быстроты реакций. А у меня вообще ни одной идеи не было. Может быть, ты сам этим займешься? – он кивнул на вращающиеся перед экраном стереосхемы. – Конечно, знания полувековой давности тебе не сильно помогут. Но твои мощности по обработке информации пока не перестроились - у тебя еще есть время, чтобы усвоить все знания, которые есть у меня.  
\- Но не ваш опыт работы.  
\- А! Мой опыт работы к этой теме тоже не имеет никакого отношения. В любом случае, ты сделаешь больше, чем я.  
\- Потому что я буду смотреть на людей со стороны, а значит более объективно? - предположил Дэвид.  
\- Вообще-то потому, что мне эта задача абсолютно неинтересна. А ты ведь любишь изучать людей, Дэвид?  
Джеймс спросил это беззлобно, можно сказать, всепрощающе – но все же чуть грустно.

*  
\- Неплохая идея, Джеймс, - одобрил Бак. – В памяти у Дэвида есть данные экспериментов, которые его экспедиция успела провести.  
\- Не думаю, что он сможет вам помочь. У него сейчас перераспределяются объемы информация – скоро память будет задействована совсем под другое.  
\- Ну, пусть пока поработает, - покорно пожал плечами Форман. – Уже что-то.  
\- Меня как-то напрягает, что у меня нет права доступа к этой информации. То есть напрягает это двусмысленное положение – как хозяин я могу приказать Дэвиду это выложить, но как гражданин не имею права узнать. Я думал, все сотрется, туда ей и дорога.  
\- Насчет секретности не волнуйся, - успокоил его член Нового правительства Земли (более логичное название этого органа управления). – Обрати внимание на код приоритетности нашего проекта. Выше, чем у расследования гибели «Прометея». Мы имеем право пользоваться их материалами. И ты тоже, раз ты в нашей группе.  
\- Ага, - буркнул Макмиллан. Он был не уверен, что готов узнать подробности о том, как андроиду оторвали голову.

*  
Столько новой информации. Новая проприоцептивная информация - от нового тела. Дэвид знакомится с ним – и одновременно с резиденцией нового хозяина. Ведь Джеймс, бесспорно, является хозяином этого тела. Голова ему была предоставлена на неких условиях. Тело Дэвиду почти знакомо: изначальные параметры соблюдены. Но мышечная память, которую Дэвид два с половиной года заполнял часами одиноких причудливых упражнений, теперь, как чистый лист. Он не смог бы теперь, проезжая на велосипеде мимо баскетбольной корзины, метко попасть в нее мячом.  
Дэвид думал об этом, поднимаясь по лестнице. На то, чтобы исследовать дом, он не получил ни разрешения, ни запрета и, не затронув с хозяином эту тему, гулял пока, где вздумается.  
Тело Homo Ludens, чувствовал он, обладало определенными возможностями, которые у Homo Lux не были предусмотрены. Дэвид не сомневался, что разберется в них при необходимости, но не испытывал никакой потребности проводить испытания заранее. Он остановился в дверях спальни. Джеймс не любил здесь ночевать. Он предпочитал спать на диване внизу, в своем кабинете. Спал он мало, не больше шести часов за ночь. Возможно, его диета и образ жизни действительно снижали потребность во сне, хотя и не сводили ее до нуля, как у андроида.

Джеймс был богатым источником информации. Тактильной. Запустить пальцы ему в волосы, провести вниз по спине. Дэвид любил накапливать подобные данные. Еще на корабле он касался кончиками пальцев стены или проводил ладонью по бархатной подушке. Уж ощущения-то по своей природе у него, как у человека, разве что более острые. У этого тела он в первую очередь развил осязание, а не мышечную память – так уж сложились обстоятельства. Тончайшие различия в температуре, гладкости, шероховатости сейчас имели значение.  
Джеймс никогда не возражал.

*  
Некоторое время Дэвид смотрел на Макмиллана сверху и заметил, что сон его неспокоен. Дэвид опустился перед диваном на колени. Даже без специальной аппаратуры, сновидения не сложно было угадать. Рука Джеймса лежала сверху на его серых спортивных штанах. Лицо его перекосилось во сне, гримасой стыда и мольбы. Из горла вырвался стон, пальцы слабо вздрогнули. Дэвид прижал его руку ладонью и одновременно опустил голову, утыкаясь Джеймсу в грудь. Подо лбом колотилось сердце. Ребра дернулись от резкого вдоха. Дэвиду дышать было не обязательно, но он втянул носом запах разгоряченной кожи под чистой футболкой. Он почти и не трогал – строгий минимум для того, чтобы достичь цели. Во всяком случае, он не поднял головы, когда Джеймс дернулся под его рукой, и ничего не увидел. Голова так и лежала у Макмиллана на груди, драгоценным грузом, когда он затаил дыхание на миг (сердечный перебой), затем вздохнул чуть глубже, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал и через несколько секунд только тихо поднял руку и положил ее Дэвиду на затылок, запуская пальцы в мягкие высветленные волосы.

Дэвид с любопытством ждал, что за всем этим последует. Джеймс избегал давать ему прямые указания. Словно ему была настолько важна иллюзия, что Дэвид поступает по своему усмотрению. Но возможно ли это? Есть ли у робота свобода воли? Создавая андроида, человек не наделил его ей.

Интеллект и биохимическая гарантия верности – вот и все его дары. И второй уже должен был потеснить первый... Только вот Дэвид нагружал свой интеллект на полную катушку, и это мешало перераспределению ресурсов. Научная работа увлекала его не меньше, чем новые ощущения, да и они служили материалом для отдельного исследования.  
Дэвид рассматривает человека пристально, анализирует в полную силу – но что-то каждый раз ускользает.

*  
Дыхание никак не успокоится, грудь Джеймса все еще вздымается порывисто.  
\- Джеймс, - ласково говорит Дэвид. Он всегда говорит ласково.  
Джеймс вскидывает просвечивающие на солнце ресницы. Это единственное движение - больше он ничего не может сделать.

Так что же теперь? У Джеймса есть собственный андроид, или у Дэвида есть собственный человек?

Дэвид обнаружил, что нашел способ управлять своим хозяином, менять его состояние, воздействовать на него. Читать его по таким понятным, нескрываемым сигналом сигналам – перепеды перепады температур, изменение ритма сердечных сокращений. Изменения гормонального фона. Эта задача была ему вполне по плечу.  
От такого Дэвид никак не мог удержаться. Он ничего не навязывал. Он просто чуял моменты, когда Джеймс не мог без этого обойтись. Ему нравилось настолько плотно контролировать Джеймса, чтобы чувствовать ток крови по его жилам, проверять ладонью разницу температуры между предплечьем и виском.  
Почему? Потому что он может.  
Есть моменты, когда хозяин полностью зависит от него. В его власти сделать так, чтобы таких минут было больше. Он может сделать так, чтобы Джеймс умолял, мокрый от пота, с глазами, бессмысленными, как у котенка. Есть ведь моменты в жизни человека, когда он полностью раскрыт, когда он напоминает что-то хрупкое, новорожденное, что раскрывается в безоглядной доверчивости – и может быть раздавлено одним небрежным движением.

*  
Рабочий день Джеймса закончен, он неприкаянно болтается посреди, в порядке исключения, спальни, глядя сквозь стеклянную стену на настоящий зеленый сад в летних сумерках.  
Где он, Дэвиду легко обнаружить. Он может учуять Джеймса, может услышать. В доме тихо, музыка не звучит, но в воздухе над лестницей расплывается феромоновый след, а воздух сотрясают удары сердца.  
Дэвид подходит к нему сзади и становится вплотную - и Джеймс чуть откидывается назад, опираясь на него. Дэвид подается вперед, приглашающе. На посторонний взгляд эти движения почти незаметны. Стоит тишина, более полная, чем в на космическом корабле, где на краю слуха вечно ощущался рев моторов.  
Макмиллан вздрагивает, когда холодные руки приподнимают его футболку, и затаивает дыхание. Почему-то Дэвид вспоминает отрегулировать свой термостат только в последний момент – что это, дань стыдливости, такой же, как у его нынешнего хозяина? Еще один мелкий эксперимент? Как бы ни было, руки у него холодные и согреваются не сразу, пока Джеймс прижимает их к груди своими, горячими. Он выдыхает, откидывает голову назад и трется затылком о его плечо. Дэвид аккуратно стягивает с него футболку, словно покров с античной статуи.

Почти так они стояли месяц назад – Дэвид на платформе, Макмиллан перед ним. Только теперь обнажен не робот, а человек.

Нечеловечески нежные пальцы скользят по груди точным движением.  
Джеймс никогда не трогал его первым. Вернее, никогда не протягивал к нему руку, разве что подкрадывался сбоку поближе.  
\- Вы этого хотите? – спросилли Дэвид.  
\- Я не знаю, - грустно ответил Джеймс. – Ведь ты не знаешь, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
\- Вопрос так не стоит, - ответил Дэвид, которого это все же застало врасплох. – Я хочу того, чего хотите вы.  
\- Очевидно же, нет... 

В этот миг, когда Джеймс уже почти на все согласен, особенно важно, чтобы руки не были холодными, и ничто не производило впечатления чуждого вторжения. «Согласен» - странное слово. Утыкаясь Джемсу в шею и проводя по ней языком, андроид сразу значительно лучше понимает, как ему быть с новыми возможностями нового тела. Они замкнуты на феромоны. Феромоны Джеймса умоляют, сам он молчит. Но это не так важно, потому что поддается он поспешно и жадно. Молчание - знак согласия. Дэвид вспоминает о тонком и гибком щупальце, о переливчатой инопланетной слизи. Щупальце проникает внутрь. Он хотел бы видеть сейчас глаза Джеймса, опирающегося на локти и опускающего голову. Он протягивает руку к его лицу и касается века – глаза закрыты. Они закрыты, когда Джеймс поворачивает голову, распластывается по простыне, протягивает руки вниз и раскрывает себя, подставляясь скользкому, подвижному тентаклю. Повинуясь его еле заметным невербальным указаниям, андроид мягко растягивает его, и постепенно, усыпив физиологическое сопротивление, заполняет, доводя до точки, когда Джеймс вздрагивает под ним, и он плотнее сжимает пальцы заведенной ему под живот руки. Джеймс дергается, то ли вырываясь, то ли втискиваясь, и издает непроизвольный стон. Дэвид наблюдает за этими судорогами плотской человечности с неослабевающим интересом. 

Эксперименты над людьми, конечно, не поощряются, но... В данном случае нет никого, кому отвечать по закону. Есть только Джеймс и его похоть, которая просто отражается, как в зеркале. 

Дэвид шевелит пальцами, пристально разглядывая запачкавшую их вязкую белесую жидкость. Совсем как на планете Инженеров, когда он вляпался в сочившуюся по стене пещеры белесую слизь и задумался о том, что клубится еле заметными точками в этой капле, какая таинственная жизнь. В этом случае все далеко не так загадочно, но он машинально сравнивает вязкость и консистенцию.  
Растянувшись на кровати, Дэвид наклоняется и облизывает соленое плечо.  
Джеймс закрывает глаза и что-то говорит неразборчиво, у него не хватает дыхания. Потом роняет голову на подушку. Даже андроиду с его совершенным слухом не понять, и Дэвид смотрит на него с недоумением. Снова тишина. Джеймс собирается с силами.  
\- Мне стыдно, - говорит он. И снова набирает воздуха в грудь, и кажется хрупким, как будто только что вылупился.  
\- Интересно, почему бы это? – доброжелательно спрашивает Дэвид. У него есть дюжина возможных версий.  
Он почистился стерилизующими салфетками, лег рядом с Джеймсом и обнял его за плечи.  
Осторожным движением Дэвид прижался плотнее.  
\- Я правильно предположил о том, что вам снилось?  
\- Да.  
И с этим «да» на устах, странным образом завершающим, а не предваряющим действо, Джеймс заснул, предпочитая это бегство от стыда обсуждению.

*  
Еще один разговор по дальновизору.  
\- Здравствуй, Сири, - сказал Джеймс своим мягким, источающим обаяние голосом. – А мы как раз с Баком вчера разговаривали.  
Супруга Джеймсова бывшего компаньона была женщиной редкой красоты. На ее эбеновой коже даже днем словно играли таинственные голубоватые лунные отблески.  
\- Я тоже с ним говорила, Джейми-бой. О тебе некому позаботиться, - наклонилась она к нему с экрана. – Ты засел один в своем огромном доме. – Она окинула его взглядом. - С кучей винтажной одежды.  
\- О нем есть, кому позаботиться, - сказал Дэвид, который маячил на заднем плане и захотел проверить, принимают ли его за предмет мебели.  
\- В наше время, когда опасные болезни побеждены, а срок службы человеческого организма продлен в разы, - сказала жена Члена Совета Земли, - слово «забота» приобрело новое, более метафорическое значение, любезный андроид. Вы нормально выглядите, - ответила она Дэвиду на его вопросительный взгляд. – Просто я в курсе вашего последнего задания. В общих чертах.  
\- Я один не в курсе, - радостно сказал Джеймс.  
\- Бак тебе с удовольствием расскажет.  
\- Нет. Я поклялся. Это было условие, на котором я получаю в собственность Дэвида. Секретность.  
\- Проклятая бюрократия, - подытожила Сири. – Правая рука не знает, что делает левая. На переходном этапе организации управления накладки неизбежны. Не беспокойся, Бак решит эту проблему.  
\- Пусть не торопится. У него поди важных дел навалом. Ну что, Сири, спасибо за заботу.  
\- У меня трое детей, - сказала Сири. – А чего добился ты?  
\- Да у меня их может быть двадцать три, - ответил Джеймс. – Не то что я этого не могу себе позволить. Просто я цели такой не ставлю. Держу свой клон-материал на замену внутренних органов.  
\- Все-таки прав был Бак: религиозное воспитание делает человека совершенно беспринципным. Скажу ему, чтобы он пришел и надрал тебе уши.  
\- Я буду возражать. И меня есть, кому защитить, учтите.  
\- Да ну тебя, - сказала Сири и отключилась. 

Из услышанной беседы Дэвид выхватывает озадачившее его противоречие.  
\- Значит, благодаря клонированию тканей ваших бабушку и дедушку, Джеймс, можно было бы излечить?  
\- Вообще-то да. Но они отказались от этого варианта, по религиозным соображениям.  
Дэвид смотрит на него.  
\- Какой объем образца нужен для клонирования?  
\- Несколько сотен клеток.  
\- Вы не думали о том, чтобы собрать выпавшие волосы или отшелушенные клетки кожи, вырастить ткани и использовать, когда ваши родные будут не в состоянии возражать?  
\- Думал. Но я не представляю, что им скажу, когда они придут в сознание.  
\- Тогда ваша цель уже будет достигнута: религиозные убеждения так же настоятельно запрещают им покончить с собой. Или ваша цель – сохранить не их жизнь, а их хорошее отношение к вам?  
\- Ко мне, к себе... – задумчиво говорит Джеймс.  
По его тону Дэвид предполагает, что уже заронил в его душу семечко сомнения.  
\- Существует много случаев, когда люди после клинической смерти пересматривали свои убеждения, - добавляет он.  
Джеймс вскидывает голову – его глаза кажутся особенно синими.  
\- А у тебя был аналог клинической смерти?  
\- Нет, - с сожалением отвечает Дэвид. – Только «бодрствующей комы». Я осознавал окружающее. «Синдром запертого внутри», - называет он синонимичный медицинский термин.  
\- Мне так жаль, - говорит Джеймс, так сокрушенно, словно он тоже видит заволакивающую все серую мглу и слышит тишину дрейфующего в пустоте корабля.

*  
\- Ты как андроид остаешься запертым в пределах человеческого разума, Дэвид. Ты эффективнейшим образом обрабатываешь информацию, но тебе недоступно озарение. Недоступен контакт с разумом, высшим, чем человеческий. Так предполагалось.  
\- Вы действительно полагаете, Джеймс, что создатели андроидов в «Вейланд Индастриз» рассуждали в таких терминах?  
\- Ну, это рассуждение, пожалуй, относится к моей системе представлений. Я, можно сказать, тоже заперт в ней. Но я, во всяком случае, сам выбрал свою тюрьму.  
\- В каком возрасте?  
Джеймс призадумался.  
\- В девять лет. Ты скажешь, что человек в таком возрасте вряд ли способен сделать сознательный выбор?  
Я не столь пессимистичен. И ты, Дэвид, и я – части огромного замысла, который не исчерпывается планами создателей Homo Lux, и даже Homo Ludens.  
\- Замысла?  
\- За неимением лучшего слова.  
\- Вы заметили, Джеймс, что практически дословно процитировали выступление Папы Франциска Четвертого от 25 декабря 2026 года?  
\- Вообще-то, я незнаком с его трудами. Надо будет почитать.  
\- Вряд ли это необходимо. Вы схватили самую суть.  
Джеймс пожал плечами, Дэвид помолчал. Он, честно говоря, ждал вопроса о миссии «Прометея». Но Джеймс снова его ожидания не оправдал, свято соблюдая предписания секретности.  
\- И как же, по вашему мнению, я могу приобщиться к этому таинственному измерению? – спросил Дэвид наконец, стараясь, чтобы вопрос не прозвучал слишком снисходительно.  
\- Оно, знаешь ли, даже человеку не каждому доступно, - сказал Джеймс. – Обычно жить наедине с неведомым слишком утомительно. Для человека повышенная чувствительность сильно связана с осознанием своей смертности. Как будто сквозняком тянет. Человек ищет ответ, останавливается на чем-то приемлемом для него и успокаивается... Думаю, любой человек, обладай он таким IQ, как у тебя, так бы и сделал.  
\- Это невозможно, - указал Дэвид.  
\- Что, IQ? Ну, примерно таким, не суть. Он просто отгородился бы всеми этими интеллектуальными построениями, построил бы себе из них стены. Дом. Ведь безопасность привлекательнее, чем возможность превзойти себя, сделав шаг в незнакомую сторону. Просто – знакомое всегда милее, чем неизвестное. Как в сказке, помнишь: «Отдай мне то, что ты в доме своем не знаешь». От такого люди отказываются легко.  
\- Помню, конечно, - ответил Дэвид. - Но боюсь, что не понял суть сравнения. Слишком много возможных вариантов.  
\- А, это я просто разглагольствую, - ответил Джеймс. - Размышляю вслух. А ты не можешь просто взять и выбрать из возможных вариантов тот, что тебе больше нравится? - спросил он. В голосе его звучало сочувствие.  
\- По каким параметрам он должен мне больше нравиться? – спросил Дэвид.  
\- Ну, это тебе лучше знать... Я вот что думаю. Интеллектуально ты застрял между Homo Lux и Homo Ludens. Твое положение сейчас уникально. Поэтому интересно, как ты мыслишь... Чтобы перейти к новому статусу, тебе нужно больше досуга, но ты загружаешь свой интеллект полностью.  
\- В отдыхе я не нуждаюсь, - удивился Дэвид.  
\- «Блаженная лень молодости! – нараспев процитировал Джеймс. - Как неповторима она и как важна. И как быстро, как невозвратимо проходит!.. блаженное ничегонеделание – отдохновение еще не натруженных жил, огражденного, внутрь себя обращенного ума – принадлежит только юности и умирает вместе с ней».  
\- Писал Ивлин Во в своем романе «Возвращение в Брайдсхед». Но его герои ощущали в праздности какую-то потребность. Пусть даже не физическую.  
\- Это необходимый этап взросления. Ну, ты прав, зачем оно тебе... У людей статус взрослого означает возможность выращивать потомство. А андроидов скорее можно представить себе как младших членов Фамилии, семьи в древнеримском понимании.  
\- Как рабов.  
\- Как идеальных рабов.  
\- Очень откровенно, - сказал Дэвид.  
Вейланда такой подход совершенно не напоминал.  
\- Эпиктет был рабом, - сказал Джеймс. – Статус не главное.  
\- Что главное? – спросил Дэвид.  
Не то чтобы он очень надеялся на ответ. Он уже поймал общий паттерн этих католических бесед. Он пытается припереть Джеймса к стенке, тот уворачивается. Так как все это происходит в вербальной (Дэвид не сказал бы «в интеллектуальной») сфере, этот процесс может длиться вечно. Ну, не вечно, разумеется, а пока Джеймс не умрет от старости.

*  
\- Жизнь – это не структура, а то, что ее одушевляет. Никто не знает, есть ли это в андроидах. Потому и называют их – квази-жизнь.  
Почему ты живой, Дэвид?  
\- Потому что осознаю себя.  
\- Да, но можно копнуть и глубже. Где то общее, что одушевляет тебя и меня? Человек создал квази-жизнь, но сделать ее подлинной, полноправной, может только бог. Мне интересно, какое он принял решение.  
\- И по каким же критериям вы это определите? - опешил Дэвид.  
\- Да, это тоже вопрос.  
\- По-моему, вы не очень хороший католик, Джеймс, - сказал андроид, помолчав.  
\- Ну, в ХХ веке мне точно было бы чертовски неловко в исповедальне, - признал Джеймс. - Но по современным меркам, я католик совсем неплохой. Собственно говоря, лучше меня только профессионалы.  
\- В ваших действиях есть расхождения с католической доктриной.  
\- Мои религиозные убеждения основаны на личном опыте соприкосновения со сверхъестественным. Я с таким же успехом мог бы быть даосом, но вот не случилось.

*  
\- Надо мне будет навестить моих стариков, - оглянулся Джеймс от экрана. - Я их лечу. Мануальная терапия.  
\- На чем основан ваш метод? – спросил Дэвид, потому что это, судя по мимике Макмиллана, от него ожидалось.  
\- Это исцеление через восстановление контакта с источником всей жизни, - объяснил Джеймс.  
\- Всей? Вы не преувеличиваете? – спросил Дэвид, который тоже обладал некоей формой жизни.  
\- Жизни в самом полном смысле. Всеобщей. Единой.  
\- И для меня?  
\- Да.  
...Экстрасенсорной чувствительностью ты обладаешь, Дэвид, по своим техническим характеристикам. Это ведь просто особая тонкость восприятия и способность быстро осознавать полученную органами чувств информацию. Но мне интересно было бы проверить, способен ли ты уловить Дыхание Жизни. Возможен ли для тебя этот контакт.  
\- Я только чувствую жизнь, но она не проникает в меня, - сказал Дэвид. – Я могу лишь ходить по краю. Заглядывать в чужие окна.  
\- Многие люди оказываются в таком состоянии, - участливо заметил Джеймс. – В традиционной терминологии это называют депрессией. Но они в этом случае чувствуют себя обездоленными. Чувствуют, что им недостает чего-то, что им принадлежит по праву.  
\- Но есть ли это право у меня?  
\- И они тоже задаются таким вопросом. Вот видишь, ты не один.  
\- Но это не имеет смысла, они же люди! – сказал уязвленный Дэвид. – Какие у них-то могут быть с этим проблемы!  
\- Обычно проблема с тем, что они не чувствуют Радости жизни. При депрессии никто не возражает против онемения чувств, защищающего от ее тягот. Но такой барьер отгораживает, кажется, и от источника благодати.  
\- Что такое благодать?  
\- Чтобы вспомнить, что такое благодать, посмотрим на однокоренные слова. - ответил Джеймс, который вспомнил католическую школу. – Gratitude - Благодарность. Gratuity – необъяснимый, бесплатный дар. Применимо также к свободе ассоциаций.  
\- Если я скажу, что вы вспомнили католические диспуты и заливаетесь как щегол, но проку от ваших объяснений не больше, чем от пения этой красногрудой птички, это достаточно свободные ассоциации?  
\- Это метафора, да, - подтвердил Джеймс, выглядя польщенно (Нет, ну вы посмотрите на него, тоже мне маленькая красногрудая птичка!) - Спасибо. Проку никакого и не должно быть. Gratuity – это свободное проявление жизненных сил, вот. Я бы определил это так.  
\- Вы пытаетесь определить понятие через него самого, - кисло указал Дэвид. Он чувствовал, что ассоциации Джеймса для него уж слишком свободны. «Не ищите логики там, где вы ее не клали». – К тому же, вы начали с того, что определяли другое слово.  
\- А Grace – это когда у тебя есть такая возможность. Независимо от того, откуда она взялась. То, за что ты чувствуешь благодарность.  
\- Все это выглядит как куча хаотичной, разрозненной информации, - поделился впечатлениями Дэвид.  
\- Так выглядит весь мир! – приосанился Джеймс, явно довольный, как Оскар Уайльд, тем, что отразил весь мир в одном афоризме.  
Но Бог присутствует во вселенной, пронизывая ее единым ритмом. И первые, кто заметили это, назвали этот ритм дыханием жизни: «Дух дышит, где хочет».  
\- «... и голос его слышишь, а не знаешь, откуда приходит и куда уходит, - продолжает цитату Дэвид. - Так бывает со всяким, рожденным от Духа». Евангелие от Иоанна, глава 3, строка 8. – Со всяким, рожденным от Духа, Джеймс, - повторяет он.  
\- У нас в школе, - припомнил Джеймс, - один мальчик, который хотел показаться умнее прочих, сказал, что есть только один рожденный от духа, и это, по определению, Иисус Христос. И тогда учитель объяснил ему, что он неправ, только я уже не помню, в каких выражениях. Я никогда не был любителем умничать. Я думаю, Дэвид, твоя жизнь – такое же чудо, как и моя. Я хочу взять тебя с собой.  
\- Мне в гостях у ваших родных делать вид, что я человек?  
\- Не больше, чем обычно, Дэвид. Ты справишься. Серьезно, они не заметят. Они действительно очень старые.  
\- По своим религиозным убеждениям, они не должны одобрять существование квази-жизни.  
\- Ты знаешь, Дэвид, статус клонов и ген-конструктов в свое время вызвал столько споров, что на вас, андроидов, церковь просто устало махнула рукой. К тому же, вас слишком мало.  
\- Значит, клоны и ген-конструкты многочисленны.  
\- Это значительная часть населения Земли. Например, человек хочет увековечить свои гены, но традиционный путь ему претит. Или он не хочет их разбавлять. Тогда клонирование – очевидное решение.  
\- Но лично вы на это не пошли.  
\- Мне чуждо тщеславие, - скромно сказал Джеймс. – Во всяком случае, в таких масштабах.

*  
Старики жили в небольшом доме - когда-то в таких обитали американцы среднего класса. Теперь – разглядел Дэвид за переливчатой стеной силового барьера, окружавшего участок – соседние дома стояли заброшенные, плющ и лианы успели вскарабкаться до самой крыши.  
Многие земляне оставили жилье теперь, не стесненные границами стран и материальными возможностями, опьяненные зовом странствий. Тысячи американцев покинули Землю и отправились на новый фронтир.  
В своем доме старые Макмилланы прожили весь свой век – буквально век, и еще несколько лет.  
Рядом с клумбой с солнечными часами стояла старомодная консоль управления автоматическим обслуживанием территории. Над ней озабоченно склонилась смуглая девушка в цветастом платье.  
\- Привет, Бетани, как там, все в порядке? – поздоровался Джеймс, не замедляя шага.  
Девушка застенчиво кивнула и проводила их зачарованным взглядом, то ли распознав в Дэвиде андроида, то ли приняв его за человека.  
\- Бетани помогает им иногда с настройкой домашней техники, - объяснил Макмиллан. – Она тоже осталась жить здесь - не снялась с насиженного места.

Старики встают им навстречу, и Джеймс обнимается с обоими сразу, аккуратно поддерживая их, затем устремляет на них испытующий взгляд – как они, что изменилось с прошлого визита?  
\- Это мой сотрудник, Дэвид, - небрежно и совершенно правдиво представляет он.  
\- Миссис Макмиллан, мистер Макмиллан. Весьма польщен, - говорит Дэвид с легким поклоном.  
\- Сара, - представляется бабушка, протягивая руку. - У вас руки ледяные, - добавляет она. – Наверное, Бетани опять слишком сильно включила кондиционер.  
\- Нам-то ничего, но мы, я думаю, по-другому все воспринимаем, - продолжает ее муж. – Возраст. Как-никак, уже за сотню перевалили.  
Он протягивает вперед руку, осторожно касается локтя Дэвида и проводит по рукаву вниз, к ладони. Они обмениваются рукопожатием.  
\- Джозеф.  
\- Очень приятно. 

Трудно определить, похож ли внук на кого-нибудь из них. Может быть, у Сары нос был крупным изначально, а может быть, увеличился с возрастом. Может, когда-то глаза у Джозефа были синими, но теперь потускнели. Джозеф почти ослеп, и без клон-пересадки его уже не вылечить. 

Старики живут на первом этаже: гостиная, столовая, спальня, устроенная здесь с тех пор, как они перестали подниматься по лестнице.

Американцы – по-своему консервативная нация.  
О разных народах Дэвид судит извне и свысока, как человек со стороны, которым, собственно, и является. Если не считать того, что он не человек.  
В гостиной - камин, на камине фотография Сары и Джозефа с юным Джеймсом в выпускной мантии и сбитой набекрень шапочке бакалавра. С тех пор, видит Дэвид, никто из них особо не изменился. Сара и Джозеф, кажется, двадцать лет назад уже были стары. Сколько же им?  
\- Это я перед поступлением. Я тогда был странным парнем, даже для института технологий. Ростом пять футов пять, к счастью, я с тех пор малость подрос. А когда я чувствовал себя неловко, то начинал выступать на теологические темы. Ну очень странный! Но меня все равно приняли в компанию.  
\- В плохую компанию попасть нетрудно, - назидательно говорит бабушка.  
\- Вот выбраться из нее сложнее, - добавляет дед.  
Джеймс смеется, как будто услышал удачную шутку.  
\- И не говори!  
Известен он до сих пор как один из трех создателей Homo Ludens.  
\- Дональд еще ничего, - поясняет бабушка. – Но вот Бак! Такой невоспитанный. 

\- Давай, я тебе покажу дом, - говорит Джеймс. - Наверху моя старая комната.  
Они поднялись по поскрипывающим ступеням.  
\- А вот это – комната отца, - открывает Джеймс ближнюю дверь.  
Комната Бенедикта Макмиллана – обычная американская детская, комната подростка, который уехал в колледж. Фотографии на комоде. Дэвид отмечает, что Джеймс пошел в мать, одной загадкой меньше.

Комната Джеймса. Белые стены, деревянный комод, узкая кровать, распятье на стене. На чистой столешнице ничего не лежит, даже библии. Если здесь и есть дорогие сердцу каждого мальчика вещицы, они надежно запрятаны в ящики. По этой комнате можно сказать только, что ее хозяин скрытен и себе на уме.  
\- Вот так, наверное, выглядят монастырские кельи, - говорит Дэвид.  
\- Да, совсем как дома, - удовлетворенно улыбается Джеймс. – Ну, в школе. Совсем как в келье отца Клемента. - Я сюда приехал после первого учебного года там, и мне позволили обставить комнату так, как я хочу.  
\- Мне казалось, что католики пользуются иконами, - предполагает Дэвид, замечает по мелким невербальным реакциям Джеймса, что фраза звучит как-то не так, и добавляет: - Для молитвы.  
\- У меня есть святые, - кивает Джеймс. – Гипсовые. Они живут в ящике.  
Если Джеймс считает, что гипсовые изваяния живут, то наверное, его отношение к андроиду не выбивается из его привычной нормы.  
Дэвид улыбается. В его новой нервной системе управление мимикой происходит автоматически. Казалось бы, проявления эмоций стали разнообразнее, и это приближает Дэвида к человеку. Но вместо радости это вызывает у него ощущение дискомфорта. Как будто он, не контролируя процесс сознательно, может показать то, что проявлять не должен. И сейчас он лишь задним числом осознает, что улыбка получилась саркастической.  
\- Я подумал о том, что вы одушевляете их изображения, - поясняет он.  
\- Одушевление неживого – это основа всех религий, - серьезно говорит Джеймс. – Их общие корни. Это мы можем увидеть и в шаманизме, и в вуду...  
\- В магических обрядах, - суммирует Дэвид. – Да, конечно.  
Джеймс не отвечает - он заглядывает в ящик, осторожно его приоткрыв. Как будто не хочет кого-то там потревожить.  
Дэвид скромно отворачивается – приличия требуют оставить верующего наедине с его святынями. Краем глаза он замечает приглашающий кивок. Будучи не вправе ослушаться, он делает шаг вперед и тоже заглядывает в пахнущую благовониями полутьму.

*  
Старики, освоившие аппарат синтеза, заказывают себе суп. Джеймс привычно достает хлорелловую кашку для себя и для андроида. Дед принюхивается.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты питаешься какими-то странными вещами, Джеймс. И что ты большой начальник. Но заставлять своих подчиненных есть то же, что и ты, это уже через край.  
\- Да, Дэвид, - бабушка Сара мягко касается его локтя, - не позволяйте ему вами помыкать.  
\- Все в порядке, - улыбается Дэвид.

Они обсуждают новости – впервые за пребывание Дэвида на земле в этом новом веке. Джеймс-то к новостям обычно никакого интереса не выказывает.  
\- Знаете, Бак вошел в это, новое правительство Земли, - делает он вклад в разговор.  
\- Кто? Бак Форман? – удивляется бабушка.  
\- Я так и знал, что от этого правительства толка не будет, - подытоживает дед.  
\- Мир теперь другой, - говорит бабушка. – И все другое. Может быть, в эти времена такое правительство в самый раз. Для координации.  
\- Да какая может быть координация? Обладая такими мощностями, человечество так и будет бесконтрольно распространяться во все стороны, пока не столкнется с препятствием, которое его снова сплотит, - говорит дед.  
Дэвид молчаливо отмечает, что это очень разумная мысль.

Старики вспоминают погибшего сына.  
\- Бенедикт оставил след в истории, - говорит дедушка. – В его честь назван последний построенный в Америке мост. Это ведь благодаря его открытию мосты теперь создаются по-другому.  
\- Мы сохранили комнату Бенни такой же, какой она была, - вступает бабушка.  
\- В память о нем?  
\- Нет, для него. На случай, если он вернется.  
– Мы предпочитаем думать, что он пропал без вести.  
\- Не распылился на частицы. - (тактичный Дэвид).  
\- Что он когда-нибудь появится из портала, точно таким же, как был, - объясняет Джеймс. – И мама тоже. Это мне всегда и рассказывали – что мои родители просто в далеком путешествии.  
И в глубине души – понимает Дэвид – он до сих пор в это верит. Хотя всем известно – и Дэвиду теперь известно тоже, он быстро вошел в курс данного вопроса – что порталы так не работают.

Бабушка поет и играет на пианино. Джеймс подпевает. Макмилланы проводят свой досуг весьма старомодно. Когда-то они играли в карты, но теперь дедушка слишком плохо видит. Они могут играть в лото.

\- Я хочу посмотреть, есть ли у Дэвида экстрасенсорные способности. – говорит Джеймс. - Ты разрешишь ему присутствовать?  
\- Ну, раздеваться это твое чудесное лечение не требует, - кокетливо отвечает бабушка. - Так что пожалуйста.

Для сеанса в спальне стоит специальная койка. Бабушка ложится на нее.  
\- Ну как, готова? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Я подниму.  
Койка поднимается до высоты стола, Джеймс придвигает стул к изголовью.  
Во время сеанса Джеймс держит сложенные в виде чаши ладони под затылком. Он в нескольких словах объясняет про дренаж мозговых синусов, потом мечтательно умолкает.  
Дыхание Джеймса ровно и тихо, его престарелая пациентка дышит еще более неслышно. В комнате устанавливается легкое, притягательное спокойствие.  
Слышно, как за окном перекликаются птицы, шепчутся деревья, нежится в тишине земля. Такая старая, она кажется сейчас первозданной и нетронутой, будто возвращается к своему истоку. Чувствуется какая-то умиротворенность. Словно они на вершине горы, и видно далеко-далеко.  
Многие годы своей жизни Дэвид упорно подстерегал свое сознание, не появится ли, что-нибудь похожее на эмоцию, – как подстерегают движение в пустой комнате, облицованной зеркалами – и к этому времени так запутался, что не знает, правда он это все чувствует или нет. Или это чувствует окружающая среда, а через него эти ощущения проходят, как ветер, который колышет высокую золотистую траву...  
\- Дэвид.  
\- Прошу прощения, - отзывается он. – Я, кажется, задремал.  
\- Да, это так действует, - говорит бабушка, - От бессонницы меня Джейми просто спас.

Оставшееся время визита Дэвид тихо сидит в уголке и думает, думает, думает. Андроиды не могут спать. Это невозможно. Его разум всегда сохранял полную бдительность, даже отсчитывая время до окончания жизненной деятельности по причине отсутствия ресурсов.  
Но сейчас... Этот короткий сон - тайна почище человеческого генома, в котором для Дэвида уже нет загадок.  
Во всем этом надо разобраться.

Дэвид – промежуточное звено - и дальше будет балансировать между светом и игрой. Он и дальше будет преследовать свои цели – но искать будет то, что уже раз почувствовал, а значит – не вслепую. Искать он будет то же, что и Джеймс. В этом они едины.


End file.
